uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Warp
Warp bends space so the character can move from one location to another instantaneously * Sources: Prana, Primal, or Psychic * Target: Self and/or other creature and objects (see description) * Duration: Instant * Range: Self or Touch * Cost: 1 Base Point per 1 meter of Warp, +2 BP per additional creature Warped, +5 BP to double Sprint Speed * Available Additional Effects: Charges, Delayed Effect, Trigger * Characteristics Bonus: +2 meters of Teleport per 5 Charisma, Ego, or Intelligence The character opens a tear in space-time to move instantly from one space to another. Warp can send either the user, an object he's carrying, or a willing creature within the user's reach to the desired destination. The target is moved 1 meter per base point the character spends on Warp, plus 2 additional meters per 5 Charisma, Ego, or Intelligence, and passes through all matter between them and their desired destination. The character initiating the Warp doesn't need to see their destination, but it must be in range and unoccupied by another creature or large object; doing so shunts them to the closest available space and deals 1d6 damage per meter that bypasses all defenses. Warp has a Sprint speed, but Sprinting Warps do not activate the Power and immediately move when they take an action on the current turn. Instead, they activate the Power and arrive at their destination at the end of the round, after every other character has taken an action. * For Example: Aran is being chased by an enemy he cannot defeat in close quarters combat and ends up facing a bottomless pit 40 meters in length. Aran has a 20 meter Warp Power and figures he can use the Warp's sprint speed to make to the other side and evade their opponent, so he activates it as soon as he can take an action. Unfortunately, he has to wait until the enemy has taken their turn before the Warp moves him across; that enemy uses a Charge maneuver combined with a Shove to push them off the ledge first, and Aran's Warp functions barely quick enough to get him safely to the side, although he does take damage from the charge. Examples Dimension Hop: The character slips through cracks in space-time to get around without running into other objects or characters. * Base Power: Warp, 20 meters, x2 Sprint Speed. Base Points: 25 * Source: Psychic * Target: Self * Duration: Instant * Range: Self * Additions: None. Total Cost Increase: +0 * Limitations: Focus (Instant), Implement (Accessible). Total Cost Reduction: -15 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 25/10 Emergency Escape: The character sets a contingent Warp to get them out of Entangles and grapples. * Base Power: Warp, 20 meters. Base Points: 20 * Source: Primal * Target: Self * Duration: Instant, Triggered * Range: Self * Additions: Trigger (When the character is grappled or entangled, Free Action reset). Total Cost Increase: +16 * Limitations: Focus (Instant), Implement (Inaccessible), Side Effect (2d6 damage). Total Cost Reduction: -28 * Total Active Points/Actual Point Cost: 36/8